Love me Dont leave me
by Amber.Is.Gawd
Summary: NEW Chapter up! A compliment from Edward to Winry changed everything. EdXWin. Rated M for lemons. R&R.
1. Edward has changed

_Oooo, _I mentally growl, _this boy has some nerve!_ Here I am, standing in my home's doorway, after greeting my childhood friend, (who I have not seen in four years, might I add!) and he has the nerve to just stand there and stare at me like the idiot that he is! What is that on his face? Is he…blushing? Why the hell is Ed blushing? Does he have a fever? (This doesn't surprise me at all. That boy could never take care of himself.) _Well! Say something you idiot! Instead of just standing there and making me hold this smile! _(Which I feel melting off.)

There was something else different upon Edward Elric's face as I stare at him. The last time I saw this short, blonde-haired boy, _was_ for years ago, and all I could remember was a twelve-year-old's face.

Not anymore.

It was four years later, and Ed had not only grown a few inches taller, (which is not a big accomplishment, if you ask me…) but he no longer had that baby-fat that rounded his face. His eyes weren't as wide and glossy as they once were, his cheeks were toned, and his braid had a few more braids in it than before. He was so…_handsome_…And she was sure that his face wasn't the _only_ place puberty hit him. _I mean, NO! He is not handsome, just different, and I don't care where else puberty hit him!_

I could feel the warmth radiate off my cheeks. _Why am I so flustered! Dammit, Ed, say something!_ I yell to him in my head, though it didn't get to him, because he is still standing there like a complete moron!

"Ed," I snapped, "stop standing there and say something, you idiot!" I watched as he shook his head, shaking the redness out of his cheeks as well, and smiled at me. "Hey Winry," He said, raising his hand and waving a little, "It's been a while, huh?" I sighed. That's the best welcome I would ever get out of him. "Yeah," I said, "where's Al?" Ed pointed his thumb behind him. "He's outside talking with aunt Pinako." I moved out of the way to let him walk in. Then I noticed it, his right arm sleeve was flat. I grabbed his shoulder and he halted, turning to me. "What is it, Winry?" He asked. "What did you do to yourself, this time?" I knew I sounded worried with a mixture of sadness, but there was no avoiding it this time.

I'm worried about him.


	2. Winry has changed

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 2…

_Ah…_I mentally sighed as I rubbed the massive bump on my head from Winry's wrench to help ease the pain._ Same ol' Winry… _

"I worked all day and night to make that auto-mail, and then you go out and carelessly break it! I can't believe you, Edward!" Her ranting seemed to last forever. _Blah, blah, blah…_Is what's going around in my head instead of her words._ I wonder what we're having for dinner…_My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked up, rubbing the new sore place, seeing Winry with a new, bigger wrench in her hand. "Listen to me, Edward! Try and be a little more careful, because some of us actually care what happens to you…" Winry's voice softened and her facial expression changed from furious to sad and worried. "…_I_ care about you, Ed."

I felt my face warm. _Damn, why does she have to say it like that?_ It was four years later, and her attitude hasn't changed much, but her physical appearance changed. She grew in height, and…other places…_God damn it, Elric! They're right there! Call them whatever you want! Boobs, breasts, tits, whatever! And that tiny black tube top isn't helping much, either! _I yelled at myself in my head.

"Edward, pay attention!" I heard aunt Pinako snap. She held out my legs side by side and compared them. "You're unbalanced. I'll need to make some adjustments while you're here…" _This might take longer than I thought…_ "Could you have it done in a week? Al and I need to get going…" Pinako opened her mouth to say something, but Winry interrupted. "Of course we will, no later." Pinako looked over at her granddaughter. She knew how much Edward and Alphonse was a sore spot for Winry, and she couldn't argue. She took a long drag on her pipe. "You. Go get yourself cleaned up. Dinner will be made shortly." I nodded to her and made my way outside to where Al was, who was sitting there with half his armored body missing.

"What'd they say?" He asked me. "Well…" I sighed, taking a place next to him, "It'll be ready in a week…It's just that…I can't shake off the feeling that we're wasting too much time here." "But…It'll be nice to spend some time here. It's nice to see Winry and auntie Pinako…" I lowered my head down to face the grass. "That's easy for you to say. I have to put up with Winry's wrench, her lectures…I don't know if I can handle it, Al." "Brother…She loves you…that's why-"He was interrupted by my yell. "She loves me! N-no she doesn't, that's insane!" "Brother, I didn't mean it like _that_…She cares about you. She's always been there for us." The blush on my face started to die down, though the thought of what he just said still kept me flustered.

"Edward!" I jumped at Winry's voice. "Come in here so I can put your spare on!" I sighed and got to my feet.

I stopped when I walked into the house and saw Winry standing there with a smile curved on her lips. Those lips. Those beautiful, luscious lips. "What?" I asked, feeling the blush return to my cheeks. She turned from me. "Oh, nothing…"

R&R please!


	3. He complimented me?

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy…and…OKAY! I'm lying! I've been really lazy lately. Don't be mad. Here's a chapter from the bottom of my heart to apologize. Enjoy!

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 3

_He's home. Both of them are….but…if only Ed would take care of himself better, I wouldn't get mad at him so much… _

I found myself in la la land, and snapped myself back into reality, because in reality, I actually have work to do.

Just recently, I moved my workshop to my room. It was more spacey than the living room and it made me feel more comfortable. I sat in my room with my unmade bed, dresser with clothes poking out and my nightstand with a lamp sitting on it. They were all here to keep me company. They weren't very good conversationalists, but they understood what I had to say and didn't argue back.

"I can't believe they're going to be here for a whole week." I told my inanimate friends. Quietly, as if shy. "I mean… I know I won't see them much, because I'll be in here, but I'm glad they're home and safe…" Mr. Lamp's silence agreed with me.

There was a soft knock at the door, then a soft voice. "Hey win…who're you talking to?" Ed's voice sounded a little concerned.

"Uh…" I suddenly felt embarrassed. The door opened and Ed walked in dressed in his baby-blue boxers and his black tank.

"Geez, Winry. It's really late and you've been working all day. Go to bed." I turned my body around in my stool.

_He's right. At the rate I'm working now, he'll be out of here in a few days, and I want him to stay a week…_ "Well, what're you doing up this late?"

"I was just using the bathroom and I heard mumbling from your room."

"Oh…heh…" I chuckled, nervously, while scratching the back of my head.

"Really, Winry. Get some sleep. You're too pretty to look tired."

That statement alone sent the two into an awkward silence. After a few seconds of wondering whether he said it in his head or aloud, Ed slapped his hand to his mouth.

"WH-what did you just say?" I asked him, but I didn't need to. I knew very well what he told me. _He…complimented me…_

Ed's cheeks burned red as he backed slowly out of the room. I stood from my seat, and approached him as if he were a shy animal. "Wait, Ed- "But it was too late. Ed already ran out of the room and into his, where the door closed with a slam.

I rested my hand on my forehead with irritation. _Leave it to Ed to do something right, and then act like a child about it. Ed really knows how to ruin a moment. _Winry sighed. She wasn't going to sleep well tonight. Instead, she was going to stay up, thinking about his little comment.

But…why would I do that?

A/NYes I know…It's short. Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and you're ready for the next. (When ever that will be…) ;


	4. Ill teach you

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 4, yay!

_Dammit! How could I just say something so completely forward to her like that! She probably thinks I'm weird now!_ I groan and bury my face into my pillow, swearing and yelling into it as if it were the pillow's fault.

"…Brother?"

I jumped at the sound of Al's voice, then sat up and looked around the dark room for him.

"Is there…something wrong?" He asked me.

"Mmm…" We both know that I can't lie for any thing, especially to Al, but…just once, maybe it will work… "No Al. I just…have a lot of things on my mind…"

"Brother, don't lie to me." Al said in a disapproving tone.

_Damn._

"I…I…It's none of your business…" I said, lying back down, and away from the direction Al's voice was coming from.

"Brother.."

"Fine! I…told Winry she was pretty, alright?" I yelled, throwing the blanket over my head.

Silence fell between us, and I started to grow uncomfortable.

"That's it? That's not a big deal, brother."

_…But…it's a big deal…to me._

Pinako was just setting down breakfast when I walked down the stairs. Winry was sitting at the table, laying her head on her arms. She seemed tired.

"Winry!" Pinako snapped, causing the blonde to sit up quickly. "Look at you, you're a mess!"

Winry groaned and put her hand to her forehead, sucking in a breath. "Sorry Granny, I had a rough night."

I caught the glimpse she gave me and gulped. _She stayed up all night, probably bothered by what I said._ I thought guiltily and I moved to the table and sat down.

"That is why I don't like you working in your room. If I don't stop you, no one will." Pinako's bickering seemed to have Winry settle into a more irritated state. _Blah, blah, blah…those pancakes smell good…_

"Winry why don't you go for a walk before you start working. The fresh air will do you good." Pinako said, scrubbing a dish at the sink. "Dress warm. It's starting to get cold out."

"Mmm…" Winry groaned. "Alright, I'll go see how everyone's doing."

With that, Winry threw her sweater on and left. Maybe it's just me, but she seemed distracted by more than lack of sleep. So, I waited a little while after she left before following after.

I stood on the porch and looked out over the country scenery and toward the forest where he saw a small colorful speck (otherwise known as Winry) walk into it.

Crossing my arms, I followed her. _Geez. It really is getting cold._

She was sitting at the lake when I spotted her. I tried not to get her attention, but I accidentally stepped on a branch, causing it to snap, and she turned.

Her cheeks turned red and she turned back. She…blushed? At me?

"Something the matter?" I asked casually.

"No…I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was up all night working."

I began to walk closer to her. "Do you do anything besides auto-mail?" I smiled.

She shifted. "Well, it's the only thing I'm good at."

"Have you tried alchemy?"

She shrugged. " I never really understand it, I guess."

I hesitated for the longest time, but I decided to say it. "Do you want me to teach you?"

For some reason…I want to be closer to her.


	5. You taught me

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 5.

"Open sesame!" "Abra kadabra!" Magic words, used to grant a small favors like opening doors or magic tricks. Powerful words. But something as simple as a compliment from Edward Elric's mouth, to make Winry Rockbell see him in a, well, intimate way…That's just something else.

Ed and I sat next to the river facing each other, Ed with a stone in hand.

"Alright," He said with a simple grin, tossing the stone in the air and catching it. "Alchemy is the construction of something, then breaking it down to make something different. Understand?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay," He tossed the stone up again, and then caught it. "Now, Alchemy isn't, like, magic or anything, forget all that crap. You can't make something bigger or make more of something using alchemy. That's just impossible. It's the law of equivalent exchange."

"Alright. I get it." _He's a better teacher than I thought. When I agreed to do this with him, he brightened up a lot._

Ed held out the stone to her. "What is this?" He asked the question so seriously that I knew he couldn't be joking.

"A rock." I answered as if it was the most stupid question ever. (Which it was.)

"Good. Right." He set the rock down between the two. "Now, watch closely." With that, he joined his palms together, then his fingers, so swiftly like breathing.

Quickly, he set his hands ontop of the stone, a blue light crackled, then popped, turning the stone into a magnificent, detailed toy horse.

"Aw, cute." I picked up his creation and examined it.

"Your turn."

I felt my throat catch my breath when Ed's hand touched and grabbed mine. He then hesitated and looked at my hand for a short while.

"What?" I asked a bit flustered.

"Its nothing, I just…thought your hands would be rougher…considering you're working all day." He rubbed his thumb against her palm.

Finally Winry managed to catch her breath. "Y-yeah…"

Ed shook his head and brought her hand down to the ground. With her index finger, he began to draw a simple transmutation circle.

_I never expected him to be so…gentle._

When he finished drawing the circle, he sat the stone in the middle of it. After that, he grabbed her hands.

"Alright. Think of something. Anything that you like."

My heart pace picked up.

"Close your eyes picture it," he said softly.

She obeyed. _Why…WHY DO I KEEP PICTURING HIM!_

He pressed my hands onto the stone, and there was the sound of crackling, like lightning, then silence before Ed's voice. "Haha! So predictable!" He laughed. I opened my eyes and looked down at my transmutation. A wrench. Thank god.

That's when I noticed he still had his hands on mine, and then I noticed how tired I was suddenly feeling.

"You did good." He said to me, but I only leaned foreward, our cheeks sliding past eachother until my lips were to his ear.

"Winry?"

"You know, alchemy…wasn't the only thing you taught me today…"

OMFG! Cliffy, yo! PLEASE review. There. I said please.


	6. I'll show you

Hey there! Amber, here, to give you another chapter of "Love me. Don't leave me." No lemons yet, but there will be some in a few chapters. (Happy days) I'm starting to get more active about this story thanks to the comments I get.

This chapter its Ed's point of view. Let's read and see what happens…

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 6

_Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump…_

My heartbeat was normal before…

"…Alchemy wasn't the only thing you taught me today…" She whispered closely in my ear.

_Thu-thump…….thu-thump, thu-thump…_

Then my heart skipped a beat.

Winry pulled away a little, and then looked at me, our noses not touching by barely an inch. "So…You think I'm pretty, Ed?"

_THU-THUMP, THU-THUMP, THU-THUMP!_

She smiled at me, and that's when I noticed her tired eyes. She looked as if she could fall asleep right about...now.

I caught her shoulders when she collapsed, her head landing on my chest.

"Um, Winry…"

But, my only response was the soft breathing of her, sleeping.

Oh-so-carefully, I laid her back onto the ground, and then sat there, watching her. My eyes started at her feet, and then traveled up, across her legs, past her stomach, and to her chest where I placed my hand just below her neck. From there, my hand took over. Gently, I ran my hand up her neck and to her cheek, where it remained.

……….

I couldn't hear my own heart beat because I couldn't breathe. It was so god damn tempting.

"Winry…" I whispered quietly as I slowly lowered my head down to hers. When our noses touched, I stopped.

It stayed like that for a moment.

"…Don't stop." She said quietly.

I jumped to my feet at her voice. "The hell! You were awake!"

Winry sat up, irritation flickering on her face. "Geez, Ed. You can really ruin a moment you know that? Why didn't you just kiss me!"

Ed's face was flushed with red. "Well, maybe I don't wanna. I was just…checking to see if you're alright."

She got to her feet. "That's your problem, Ed. So damn stubborn."

"Oh really? Look who's talking." I shot back.

Winry started to stomp off. "I can't believe I thought I liked you. You're short and stubborn. Definitely not my type."

"What did you just say?" I asked quickly.

She turned to me. "That's right. I called you short-"

"No, before that…Did you say…you liked me?"

"I thought I did. But I guess I was wrong. There's no way I'd like someone LIKE YOU!"

My face turned from surprised to hurt, when she said that.

Words are powerful things. Powerful enough to shatter Edward Elric's heart.

oooooooooooooooooo

(Winry's POV)

"Ed, I-"I started an apology.

"Just go. You wouldn't want to be around _someone like me_." He said, looking at the ground.

"No, Ed. That's not what I meant-"

"Fine. If you won't, then I will." Ed said, walking past me and towards the house, and I started to follow him.

oooooooooooooooooo

I followed him to the house, without saying a word, and even followed him to his room where he slammed the door in my face.

"Edward, I lied. I like you. A lot." I said and waited desperately for a response.

"…liar."

"No, really I do."

"Just go away."

I sighed and stepped away from his door. He might not believe me now, but I guess I'll have to show him that I do…

Oh, what's that supposed to mean? The next chapters hold answers.

I'd love it if you review, please.


	7. You can be another

Hey there! Well, if it isn't you, here, to read my latest chapter on Love me. Don't leave me. I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting, so keep em coming! I've read through a few of my chapters and I now noticed that I'm writing in third person a little. (By Accident) Sorry, I'm used to writing in third person.

So, this chapter is Winry's point of view (Continued) Sorry, no lemons yet, but we're getting there.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 7…

Ed didn't come out of his room until lunch, but I didn't get a chance to be alone with him until I found him in the living room after dinner.

And, unfortunately, he was reading.

You see, when Edward Elric gets his hands on an alchemy book, he likes to go into what I call, "Genius Mode." And when he does, it's extremely hard to knock him out of it, no matter how big the wrench.

"Eeeedwaaard…" I said, walking towards Ed, who was lying on the couch.

"Hm?" He didn't even spare me a glance; he just flipped a page and continued reading.

"Alchemy is the dumbest thing in the world, wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"Mm-hm…" He answered.

I really doubt he heard me.

"Science is NOT the answer to everything, right?" Hopefully this will get him to pay attention.

"Mm-hm…"

God, I hate Genius Mode.

"Ed, lets take a bath together."

"Yeah…" He flipped another page and continued reading.

Okay, now I've had enough. I placed my hand on the book and he looked up at me. "Move your hand." He said.

"But, haven't you heard? Studying Alchemy stunts your growth." I said with a smirk.

He just stared at me, and then threw his book down, angrily. "GOD DAMNIT! I AM NOT SHORT!"

I laughed and kneeled down next to him. "Your so predictable, Ed."

His cheeks turned red. "What do you want, anyway?"

I smiled. "Oh, nothing."

"Shouldn't you be working on my auto-mail?" he asked, and I frowned.

"Can't you two stay another week? I mean, what is it that you have to do that's so important?"

"It's…research…important research. I'm already wasting too much time here as it is…" Ed said, looking at the ground.

"Wasted? What are you wasting by spending time with Grandma and me? Why do you keep ignoring the fact that we care about you, and want to see you?" I felt me eyes burn with the urge to cry, but I held back my tears.

Ed sighed and stood up. "Getting Al's body back is my main priority."

As he started to walk off, I spoke. "But…you can have…other priorities, can't you?"

He halted, then chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was cold the next morning, and also early, just before sunset. I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room and up to Ed's room where I was surprised to see his bed empty. Then I noticed Al (Well, half of Al.) sitting on the ground.

"Where's Ed?" I asked.

"I dunno. He said he couldn't sleep so he got dressed and left." He answered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Must've gone outside…_So I dressed warmly and headed downstairs and through the front door.

When I walked outside, I crossed my arms and looked through the fog from my breath for Ed.

I stepped off the porch and looked to my right, then my left and that's when I saw him, sitting in a tree, staring off into the distance.

I walked over to the tree, and looked up at him, he looked back. "Can I come up?" I asked.

He focused is attention back to the sky. "Yeah, I guess…"

I climbed up the braches and reached his level, where I sat next to him.

We just sat there, watching the sky as it got ready to set the sun.

"I guess… I could have another priority…" He said, quietly.

I looked at him for a moment, then smiled. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Um…Winry?"

I lifted my head up. "...Sorry…"

"No, I don't mind. You were warm."

So, I laid my head back down.

"…I was thinking that…you could be that priority…"

I shot up, almost losing my balance. "What? Me?"

Ed's cheeks were pink, but he had a serious look on his face. He turned back to the now setting sun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ed's POV)

I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I blushed deeper when she leaned closer to me. First, I felt her nose nuzzle my chin, then, if I didn't just feel her warm, moist lips touch my cheek, I was fuehrer myself. After that, her nose continued touching my cheek.

My cheeks turned a new shade of red, and then I turned to her. "W-winry?"

Our lips were barely touching when our eyes met. Winry closed her eyes. "Edward…" She whispered.

With that, I leaned in, our lips brushing up against each other, and that's when I pressed my lips against hers.

To hell if I knew how to kiss, but she didn't stop, so I must've been doing something right.

Her lips were so soft and warm; the kiss sent a chill up my spine, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. She moaned lightly and I tilted my head the other direction and continued to kiss her. It was when I lifted my hand (my only hand) up to touch her that I lost balance and fell back. I landed on my butt with a loud THUMP!

"Ow…" I groaned.

I heard Winry laugh above me. "Are you alright?"

Standing up, I dusted myself off. "Yeah…" I looked up at her. "Jump. I'll catch you."

She shook her head. "No way."

"Oh, c'mon. Are you scaaared?" I teased.

"No!" She yelled, and hesitated before pushing herself off the branch. She landed in my arms and I caught her with ease.

"I don't know what you were worried about. You're pretty light."

She looked at me, then looked away blushing. That's when something caught her attention. "Pretty…" She said.

I turned in the direction she was looking.

The sun was finally setting, and he had to admit it did look nice.

When someone asks you what the color of the sky is, you look at the person oddly and answer, "Blue". But you're wrong. It can be pink and yellow all mixed up to make something more beautiful than just "blue". Things change like that. Like Edward Elric's feelings towards winery Rockbell.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omigawd! This chapter is like, twice as long as my other ones! Oh, just to let you know, the story doesn't end after Ed leaves Risembool.

I'd love it if you would review!


	8. You make me want more

**Reviewers: **We lovers your story!

**Me: **(Hugs you all) I lovers you, too!

**Reviewers: **Aw, we lovers you, Amber. Now, where's our lemon!

**Me: **D:

Not to worry, your yummy lemon is coming but first…

(Winry's point of view)

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 8

_September 23: Cold, Sunny_

_Ed's kiss was amazing! Of course it was sloppy because…It was his first kiss. That's right. I took something that no one else will EVER have: the great FullMetal Alchemist's first kiss. I t was strange…After we kissed…_

_I wanted more. Alot more._

I sighed and closed my diary setting it on my night stand, and nestled into bed. _It's probably just my teenage hormones…_

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ed's POV)

Meanwhile, in Edward's room…

I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling, with a small smile on my lips. For once in my miserable, sinned, regretful life, I felt happy.

"And what are you so happy about?" I sat up quickly at Al's voice.

Smirking, I shook my head. "Nothing, it's not a big deal…"

"C'mon, brother, tell me" Al begged.

"Well, if you must know…This morning…Winry and I…kissed."

There was a small silence, and I waited for a, "That's it?" or "That's not a big deal."

Neither came. Instead, there was a, "WHAT! That's a huge deal, brother!"

"Oh, so now you think it's a big deal. Make up your mind." I said, lying down.

"Of course I do! You two kissed, and I didn't even know you liked her." He said.

I sighed. "Good night, Al."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bang! Bang! _Someone knocked on the door.

"Ed, are you still asleep?"

I opened my eyes at Winry's voice. "_Was_ asleep…" I groaned and glanced over at the clock: 11:00am.

"Well, once you get your lazy butt out of bed, come to my room so I can re-measure your arm." She said before I heard her walk off.

I yawned and turned over on my other side.

It was a few minutes later that I climbed out of bed, realizing that I couldn't get back to sleep, thanks to _someone's _big mouth.

Letting out a long, loud yawn, I knocked on Winry's door. After a few seconds, she opened the door and when she did, she looked at me and laughed. "You're a mess."

And that's when I remembered that I have really bad bed hair when I go to sleep with my braid in. (Which, last night, I did.) I felt my face warm and looked away from her, embarrassed. "Shut up." I said, pulling my rubber band from my hair and letting it fall onto my shoulders.

"Alright," she said, opening her door wider and allowing me to walk in. "I only need the measurements of your forearm and hand." She sat me down on her bed and grabbed her measuring tape. When she at down next to me and grabbed my hand, my mind shot back to yesterday morning. The kiss. That's when my eyes focused on her lips. Those lips…

I snapped out of it when she put her fingers over her mouth. "What? Is there something on my mouth?" She asked.

I smirked and leaned towards her. "Yeah…Me."

And then our lips joined, sending the same chill down my spine. It was so soft and gentle; I never wanted to stop…

Until I felt her tongue brush on my lips. Then, I pulled away. Only a little, though. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you, dummy." She said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No…not at all. I like it…" I leaned in, our lips touching once more. This time, when I felt her tongue, I took no hesitation in obliging her entrance. Her tongue felt so good to rub against mine, tasting sweet, like fruit. Her tongue explored my mouth, not hesitating to taste every inch.

That's when Winry moaned and cupped her hands over my cheeks, leaning more on me. And that's when my groin twitched; telling me to it was time to stop. I pulled away and she made a disappointed sound.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"But…I want more…" she sounded like a little kid, but I still blushed. "…That's all I can give you right now…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note:_ Sniff! SNIFF!_ It's faint, but I can definitely smell a lemon. Mmmm…lemon…


	9. You're Invited

Hi there! I felt like I didn't give you enough last chapter, so I've decided to write another chapter as soon as possible. Next chapter will be the first lemon, so don't you worry about that. cough, cough Perverts cough, cough

Anyway, here's

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 9

(Ed's point of view)

After yesterday, we didn't really talk. She continued working up in her room on my arm, only bothering to come down for food.

"_But…I want more…"_

She wanted more…but…I didn't know what the hell that was! If it was sex she wanted, I wouldn't know how to give her that. I've been too busy to worry about things like that, but now I suppose I should.

I looked over at Al sitting on the floor. _I need to get out of here and head to first branch._ Just because Winry was a priority for me now, it doesn't mean she was the most important one. We need to get going soon. If I'm lucky, I'll get my arm busted again and I'll have to come back, but that's completely up to fate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al, me, Pinako stood outside. We were ready to go, but where was Winry? I especially wanted to say goodbye to her.

"Winry!" Pinako called, and waited, but no response came.

"Don't worry. I'll go get her." I volunteered, and walked inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bang, bang!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…" I heard Winry groan before she opened the door. "Ed…what is it?" She yawned.

"We're leaving, now." I said quietly.

Her big, pretty blue eyes widened. "What, leaving? But, your arm and leg…" She was obviously surprised to see that my arm sleeve wasn't flat.

"I asked Pinako to finish it last night. She said you were almost done, but you fell asleep."

"…B-but you were supposed to stay a week…" She said, weakly.

"I know…but I can't. There's things I have to do, and-"I was interrupted by her grabbing each side of my head and slamming her lips onto mine. I slowly melted into the, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

She pushed me against the wall, and my back slowly slid down it until I was sitting with her between my legs. Winry shifted, her waist rubbing against my crotch. Pleasure pulsed through my body and up to my mouth where I broke the kiss with a gasp. She did it again.

"Winry…" I moaned. "…stop…I have to go…Ah!"

She did it again, pressing harder. I could feel my erection suffocate within my pants, wishing to be free, and touched.

"But you like it, don't you?"

_Oh, god, yes._

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "I may not be able to give you what you want, now. But…later…next time."

She leaned forward, laying her head on my shoulder. "When will that be? I don't know how long I can wait, because…I think…I'm falling…in love with you."

I let out a small gasp. _What did she just tell me?_

We just sat there, silence eating at both of us.

I stood up, leaving her sitting there. "I have to go." As I walked to the end of the hall, she spoke. "…Edward?" I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Write me," She smiled. "…sometime."

I smiled back. "Definitely."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About two weeks later, Roy summoned me into his office. Unfortunately.

I walked up to his desk. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Not looking up from a paper, he threw a small envelope across the desk. "Congratulations. You're invited."

I took the envelope, tore it open and pulled out a card. _What's this all about? _I opened it up.

You and a date are invited to the biggest Military activity in 10 years:

Amestris's Officer's Ball.

"Dress nice. I don't want you to make me look bad." He said eyes still focused on the piece of paper infront of him.

"There ain't no way I'm going to a stupid ball. I have more important things to do." I said, throwing the card on his desk.

"No, Fullmetal, you ARE going. Like it or not. Because I'm commanding you." He finally looked up from his paper. "This is the biggest military activity and it would be bad against your reputation if you didn't go. Not to mention, mine."

"Nuh-uh, no way."

Roy smirked and turned in his chair. "Make sure you have a date, too. You wouldn't want to go alone."

I turned and stormed out of his office. _He makes me so damn mad!_ I had to go, against my own will. _I don't even like to dance!_

But that wasn't the most important issue, here. The Ball was in five days and…

I don't even have a date.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Winry's point of view.)

"Definitely." I mocked what Ed said. "He's such a liar." I told my inanimate friends in my room. It was two weeks later and she didn't get one letter or call. And, to be honest…

It was tearing me apart.

Each day that went by, the want to see Ed grew. A lot.

"Winry!" I heard granny call from downstairs. "You got a letter from Edward."

I jumped from my seat, my stool knocking over, and ran out of my room and to granny, snatching the envelope from her hand.

With trembling fingers, I tore it open and pulled out a card.

On front it titled: You're invited.

I opened it and read it.

A-a Ball!

It's held on October 17. _That's…_I gasped. _Tomorrow!_

At the bottom of the card, in Ed's handwriting was written:

_Go with me?_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Now, Review! Or else no lemon next chapter! That's right! NO lemon. Winry could just get struck by lightning on the way to central and die. And, guess what! No lemon! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Well, actually, just review.


	10. Equivilant Exchange, maybe?

Yesterday, I had a hotdog with a Starbuck's strawberries and crème frappachino. Is that odd? Maybe not… You know what I feel like having right about now? Spaghetti-O's. That's right. A nice, hot bowl of Spaghetti-O's. Mmm………

Anyway…

This chapter, it's no one's point of view. So, let's begin.

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 10

"10 cenz says he doesn't have a date!" Fuery announced, holding up the exact change in his hand.

"15 cenz says he's going with a man!" Falman chimed in.

"20 says he couldn't find a date his height." Havoc said coolly as he leaned back in his chair.

Edward stood infront of the men, fist balled out infront of him. "If…you all are going to bet on me…" he said behind clenched teeth, "THEN, DON'T DO IT INFRONT OF ME!"

All the men flinched.

"50 cenz says I have a date…" Ed looked at Fuery, "Who's a girl…" He glared at Falman. "Who's tall and probably prettier than any of your dates!"

"We're in!" They all yelled in unison.

_Knock, knock._

Everyone turned to the door.

"That's probably her right now." Said Ed, as he moved to the door.

Everyone watched as he opened it slowly, revealing it to be none other than…

A man?

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "Ha! Pay up!" Falman said, holding out his hand.

"Wait! Who the hell are you!" Ed yelled.

"Um, E-Edward Elric?" The man stuttered, confused by the commotion. "You have a visitor."

Everyone quieted down once the man moved out of the way to let a beautiful blonde walk into the door's entrance. Winry wore a navy blue Skirt and leather jacket with a white tank top underneath it. "Oh, hi Ed. Sorry I'm late." She said smiling cutely.

Ed turned to the men, smirking, then stuck out his tongue. "I expect you all to pay up tomorrow."

They left the men in awe.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what are you wearing there?" Winry asked, lying on the bed in Ed and Al's dorm.

Ed had his nose buried in a book, but he heard Winry's question, fortunately. "What are you talking about? I'm wearing it."

"You're wearing _that_?" Al asked, observing his normal attire. "It's a _Ball_, brother. Let's go find you a tuxedo."

Al's leather gauntlets grabbed the objecting Ed's ear and started to drag him to the door. Just as he was reaching down to the knob, there was a knock at the door. "F-Fullmetal, sir?" Danny Broche's voice stuttered on the other side. Al opened the door and the blonde man stumbled inside, carrying a large stack of papers in his hand. "Shieska (SP?) finished re-writing Marcoh's notes."

"Already? I thought for sure it take at least a week." Ed said motioning Broche to set them on the desk. "This is great! Now we can have a head-start on decoding the book!" He said excitedly. "C'mon, Al. Let's get to worrrr…uh…" He stopped when he turned, spotting Winry, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Ed scratched behind his head. "Sorry for dragging you all the way out here, but I didn't think we would have to work so early."

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean you're going to send me home, now!" Winry said, irritated.

Al and Broche felt uncomfortable, all-of-the-sudden, and decided that it would be best to leave and close the door behind them.

Winry stood up and walked over to him, poking him in the chest. "You're going."

"No. I. Am. Not." Ed said, crossing his arms. "Balls are just a waste of time, anyway."

She knew he'd be too stubborn to agree. This was going to take drastic measures.

Winry placed her hand on his chest, a smirk playing on her lips. Edward blushed deeply. "Okay, how about we make a deal? A little bit of equivalent exchange, maybe?"

Ed gulped. "W-what do you mean?" It was stupid to ask. He already knew where this was going.

"I _mean_, if you take me to the Ball, I'll give you something in Exchange." She moved her lips to his ear. "…And trust me, it will be worth it." She pulled back to look at him. He had a blush from ear to ear with his mouth hanging open.

Ed turned away from her, irritated. "Alright, fine."

She smiled. "Good. Now, go find Al and get a tuxedo."

"Whatever…" He growled, turning away from her and walking out of the room.

Once he left, Winry sighed. _Okay, he's going. But…What am I getting myself into? I'll do something that 'will be worth it'? I don't even know what that is! A kiss would be too small and sex would be too forward. So…What was in between? _

She gasped.

_Does that mean I'll have to give him a…_

She blushed burying her face into her hands, embarrassed of the thought. She looked up at the clock. It was two hours unto the ball and she had to start getting ready.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry spent her remaining time excited about the Ball and Ed spent the remaining time excited about what was going to happen _after words._

She stood in the bathroom infront of the mirror, twirling and blushing. She actually thought she looked nice. She brushed her hair until it was shiny and soft and left it down. Her dress wasn't all that slutty. It was baby-blue and strapless, but it wasn't to short, her baby-blue heels weren't too high and it might not be noticeable, but she added a dash of make up to her face.

He tugged at his bowtie as Al reached down to open the door. "Brother, stop messing with it!"

"But it's suffocating me!" Ed whined. Ed's tuxedo consisted of a white undershirt with a black bowtie. His jacket was black with a rose sticking out of his breast pocket. His trousers were also black, and were being held up by suspenders. His shoes were black and shiny enough that you could see your reflection.

"Its fine, Brother…" Al groaned as he reached down and opened up the door. "Winry?" Al called when he noticed the dorm was empty.

"Winry?" She jumped at Al's voice. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am, but, I, um…." She blushed deeper.

"Geez, just c'mon, Winry. We're going to be late!" Ed said, angrily.

"Alright, fine." She said moving to the door.

"Brother! You bowtie is crooked. Again!" Al reached down to fix it.

"It's fine." Ed groaned, tugging at his hand.

Winry was relieved when she saw that they weren't looking at her. "Um, so how do I look?" She asked, nervously. The two boys looked up at her, Ed's mouth dropping open. The boys had every right to be surprised. This was different then the work suits and black tube tops. She was stunning. Al elbowed Ed in the arm.

"Ow!" Ed whined, and then realized what the painful gesture meant. "Oh, you look very, uh, pretty."

_Pretty? That's the best I'll get from him. _Winry smiled. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two teenagers made their way through the crowd of soldiers and there dates. Everyone was dressed so formally, so they didn't stick out. Well, maybe except the fact that they were ten years younger than everyone else. They made their way to a table where Ed's name was written on a card. "Guess this is where we sit." The two sat down.

Every thing was decorated so beautifully. Down to every last little detail. The military must've really thought this was a big deal.

Ed glanced over at the card in the seat next to his. "Roy Mustang"

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" He looked up to see Roy with Riza loyally at his side.

Ed was about to say something (or yell it) but someone hit their fork in a glass and then there was a voice. "Everyone, please take your seats."

All the soldiers slowly made their way to their tables.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The speeches had to be the worst part about the entire thing. So long and boring, and every so-often, Roy would make a smart comment and Ed would return him with his own.

"Alright, the formal part of the Ball is over. State Alchemists, would you please start off the dancing?" Fuehrer requested.

About one-forth of the soldiers rose and led their dates to the dance floor. Once the music started, Ed took Winry's waist and her hand in his. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to move you the classy music.

Just because Edward didn't like to dance, didn't mean he couldn't.

Once the song ended, Ed pulled away. "Great. Can we go now?" He turned to leave, but Winry caught his shoulder.

"Try to have fun, Kay?" She said as a fast, up-beat song came on, and she moved side to side with the rhythm. Ed smiled. She deserved this.

He grabbed her hand, twirled her and pulled her close to him, taking the position they were in before and rocking her side to side in a bouncy manner. Winry let out an amused laugh.

There were a few more songs like that, and Winry was breathless. "Oh, c'mon, you're not tired all ready?" He asked.

Just as he said that, a slow song came on and the lights dimmed. Ed smiled, warmly, holding out his hand. Winry smiled back, taking it and pulling herself close. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his, on her hips. They both moved slowly, letting the music guide them.

"Ed?" She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"When you left home, two weeks ago, I told you that…I thought I was falling in love with you…"

"Mm-hm…"

"When you left me, that thought grew into the actual thing…"

"…What are you saying?"

She pulled away, gold eyes meeting blue. "Edward, I'm…in love with you"

She waited for a childish response, but instead he brought his head close to hers, their lips touching gently.

And that's when a bright flash broke the kiss.

They turned to see a soldier holding up a camera. "Yes! This is front page news! The Fullmetal Alchemist, In Love." He ran off before Ed could grab the bastard.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He growled, pulling Winry with him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alphonse found it necessary to leave when the two burst into the room, lip-locked. Ed pushed Winry into the wall, kissing her with aggression and need. Winry moved her lips off of his and onto his neck where Ed moaned, hungrily. They moved off the wall and stumbled over to the bed where Ed fell back and Winry on top.

No matter how good he felt, she couldn't let him have control. Her lips left him and she sat up. "Now, we're going to do what I say and I say we're not having sex."

He looked at her as if she where crazy and she smirked.

"At least, we're not having the type you think we're having." She smiled, and kissed his lips, then his neck, and then his collar bone. Fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, tasting his skin every time it was uncovered.

"Wh-what are…you…" Ed managed to say between then deep, nervous breaths. But his question was answered once she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

"Oh, god." He threw his head back and grasped the sheets tightly.

Winry licked her lips and reached into his boxers, pulling out his erection. She took the head between her teeth, gently, and ran her tongue slowly and teasingly across it. Ed bucked his hips in response, causing Winry to take the rest of him in her mouth. He groaned loudly. "More…"

Winry would've smirked if she could, but Ed was so…such a mouthful. She started to move her tongue in slow motions, tasting Ed's flesh.

He slammed his leg into the base board, taking his auto-mail finger into his mouth and biting it to hold back his moan. "Your tongue…so…fuckin' good." Was all that she could comprehend behind his moans.

Winry sucked, pulling out, then taking him back into her mouth.

Ed didn't last long. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He groaned loudly, placing a hand o her head.

Winry's mouth flooded and she swallowed the best she could. With one final gulp, she sat up and licked her lips. Ed was in gasping rage. She smiled and covered him back up, and then laying her head on her chest.

Once Ed calmed, he smiled. He would've taken her to a thousand Balls just for another night like this.

"I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE, review and tell me what you thought. Should I continue, because I have a few more lemons.


	11. I wasn't serious

Okay. I've been too busy to update, so yeah. You know, I've been out enjoying my summer vacation. So, if any of you all would like to add me on myspace, my url is: amberisgawd . Anyways… Here's my latest chapter of…

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 11.

Alphonse made a run to the library, while Ed and Winry stayed in the dorm. Winry took a few looks at the papers they were studying, and for some reason, they just looked like cooking directions. Why would they need to cook? It really didn't make sense, but whatever, Winry was just glad to be around the two. It took a lot, but Winry convinced Ed to let her stay. (A few nights, like the night of the ball, saw to that.)

It had been about a week later, and it was night time. Ed sighed, exhausted, and laid back on the couch. He had forgotten Winry was sitting beside him and laid his head right in her lap. Ed blushed, but decided to make the best of it and made himself comfortable. She was so warm and soft, he could just fall asleep.

He closed his eyes. "Damn. This is a lot tougher than I thought…"

Winry smiled down at him, picking up her hand and running it through his bangs.

Her finger's felt good to Ed, but he still put on the 'annoyed' act. "I mean…- Mmm." He moaned when she began massaging his scalp with her fingertips.

Winry smirked when she saw the bulge form in his pants, and began to massage harder.

"Ah, Winry! Hurry…Put your mouth on me, please…" He whimpered.

She bent her head over, kissing him gently on the lips. "No…I was something else this time." When she pulled away, her eyes widened. _Um, did I just say what I thought I said?_

Before she could say anything else, Ed grabbed her head and slammed her lips into his. He slowly sat up and laid her back, his lips never leaving hers. He pulled away to take off his shirt, but he saw something in her eyes. She looked so…unsure.

"Are…you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Winry raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I am." She picked her head up to kiss him again, but he pulled away. That look in her eyes…If they did this, it would kill the last of Winry's innocents.

"No, nevermind. This was a bad idea." Ed sat up and crawled off of her.

"What? Why?" _You stop right when I wanted it most. Good way to kill the mood. _Ed had left her in aroused state, leaving her to want more. This was not going to do. Winry sat up.

"C'mon, Ed…" She said, nuzzling her lips on his ear. "Please?"

Edward blushed and pulled away when he felt Winry's tongue touch his ear. "S-sadist."

"C'mon. I want you, Ed." She purred.

Ed gulped. "N-no."

Winry stared at him, then let out an irritated sigh. "Okay, fine. Bye." She said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Winry walked over to the door. _Uh, who was that guy again? _"Uh, Roy Mustang."

Ed's expression was confused and puzzled. "What? Why?" He asked disgusted.

"You said that he would shrivel up and die if he couldn't be with a different girl every night. Maybe tonight, I'll be the lucky one."

"The hell! But you don't even know him!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't satisfy me." She said turning to the door and waiting for his response. Of course she was lying about the whole thing. She'd never stay with a man she didn't know. She thought Ed would've known that too.

"Well-well fine! See if I care! He likes the whores anyway!" When he said that, he knew he shouldn't of. Winry turned to him, giving him an angry, yet oh-so-very-hurt look. It made Ed's heart twist and sink.

"Wait, Winry…I didn't mean-"

Winry couldn't fight back the tears. They fell freely down her cheeks. "I-if you would've known me better, y-you would've known that I wasn't serious, Edward."

"Winry…I'm sorry…" Ed rose from his seat and approached her, but she quickly turned away.

"N-no, I don't want anything to do with you…" She sobbed and turned to the door, opened it and ran out.

Ed sighed and rubbed his forehead. The night just kept getting worse and worse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. She really didn't know where she was going as she walked down H.Q.'s hallways, but she just wanted to get away from him.

Winry sighed. She needed someone to talk to. Where was Al when you needed him?

That's when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see two unfamiliar men. "Hey." One of them said.

She didn't even know the guys, and already, she didn't like them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed's night got worse. Alot worse.

"Damnit!" He yelled, throwing a stack of papers on the table.

Ed decided to continue Marcoh's notes to get his mind off of his and Winry's fight.

But it only turned out worse.

The final ingredient for making a complete and flawless Philosipher's stone was…

Live human beings.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mur. Cliffy, I guess. No lemon this chapter, but I'll fit one in next one. I'm so tiiired. I tired writing drama, so bear with me. I like writing Fluff and humor. I completely suck at writing angst.

I've decided to skip a lot, like Lab 5 and stuff. Just to let you know. I tink there will be alittle angst next chapter.

:B

Bear with me on spelling and grammar errors.

So, review. I think there will be two more chappys or so.


	12. It hurts

Yo, my people. Lawlz, I'm white. Oh, about my My Space URL, the dumb fan fiction messed it up, so bear with me. It's, ;

So anyway, I feel like writing another chapter,

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 12

(Ed's auto-mail arm is not broken, Al's was fixed by Ed. He and Ed are not fighting.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, girly. Why the long face?" A man said as the two walked up to her, the other man placing a hand on her shoulder. Winry quickly slapped his hand away.

She knew she couldn't trust them. Winry ran, as fast as she could, but…

Sometimes your best isn't enough.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Due to events that occurred at Lab 5…

Edward was in the hospital section of H.Q. And he was in pain.

And, it wasn't the dozens of wounds that caused it.

It was worry. Worry was hurting him awfully bad. It wasn't only that Winry was no where to be seen, but Scar had shown up in their dorm last night, and that's what made it hurt. He regretted horribly about not taking Winry's offer last night. None of this would have happened if he did.

Ed was in no condition to leave from bed, what with physical pain and the interrogations. He wanted to call aunt Pinako to see if Winry was there. Hell, he wanted to search all of Central for her. No matter how much he hated it, all he could do is wait…and hope.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, his body started to feel better, allowing him to move, but the doctor advised him not to push himself. But, the pain in his heart grew tremendously. He called aunt Pinako, but she said Winry hadn't come home and it also took a lot to convince her that everything was alright.

Although it wasn't.

Ed asked all around H.Q. if anyone had seen her, but everyone's answer was, "No." And, with every "no", the worry grew even more. He told himself over and over again that she was okay, just to keep himself sane, but he didn't know how long it'd last.

Once the doctor caught him wandering about H.Q., he directed Ed back to his hospital room.

Ed lay in his hospital bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Winry…" He said quietly.

That's when the door opened, and Ed raised his head quickly. A soldier ran in, breathless. "W-we found her."

Ed leaped out of his bed, shoving the soldier out of the way. "She's in dorms!" The soldier called out, watching him run off.

Ed turned the corner that led into the dorm's hall. That's when he noticed something, it was small at first, but he recognized the group of people standing outside a dorm room.

"Oh, god." Edward's mind started to fill up with horrible scenarios. He shoved through the small crowd and up to the door, where Mustang was standing.

"She won't let anyone touch her and she won't answer our questions. It's up to you, kid." He said.

Ed was terrified to walk in the room. He was scared of what he might see, but it sounded like she needed him.

He walked in, spotting Winry sitting on the floor next to a bed and…

She was handcuffed to it, her face hidden.

Ed ran up to her. "Winry?" He reached out to touch her, but she flinched. Then, he noticed the blood. It was smeared all over her skirt, arms, and legs. And the bruises on her arms.

"W-Winry…what happened to you?" The worry that hurt him so much before started to come back. When he placed an arm on her back, he felt her shivering tremendously.

Edward transmuted her free of the handcuffs, revealing her wrists have a bruised ring around each.

Winry saw the blue light and found out right away who was sitting next to her.

Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him, and when she did, Ed fought his hardest not to look away.

Her lip was split, twice, her cheeks had sunk in, and she had dark rings around her eyes, which now had tears brimming over them. "Edward!" Her voice was hoarse. She pulled him into a tight embrace, burying her face into his shoulder.

Winry was shaking, and Ed knew it wasn't from being cold. "What happened?" He asked again, quietly, stroking the back of her head affectionately.

She was quiet when she said it, "…I-I wanted you to be my first."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Cliffy!** Ha! You all must hate me!

But, there will defiantly be a lemon next chapter.

I'd love it if you'd review.


	13. Never will change, but I'll never forget

How long has it been? More than 2 months since I've updated? Crimany, that's a long time!!! I'm sorry to those who have waited for the update, and to be honest, I wasn't planning on updating… But then I read the reviews and was like, "I guess I could finish it up…" So...yay? Yay!

Love me. Don't leave me. Chapter 13

"_This would be a lot easier if you'd just hold still and keep your mouth shut!" The man said, grabbing Winry's hips, his nails sinking into her skin. He had already thrusted into her many times,_

_And it hurt…horribly._

_His lips came crashing down, bruisingly hard, onto her's as he came._

_Winry collapsed on the bed, sobbing and gasping for air._

"_Hey, is it my turn yet?" She heard the other man's voice say._

"No!" Winry sat up quickly, covered in sweat and tears.

"Winry! What's wrong?" She heard Al's voice ask, concerned.

"Wh-where's Edward?" She choked.

"He's at a check-up. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." He assured her, watching as she lay back down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward walked down the hall that led to his dorm. It had been three days since he had found her in that God-awful dorm. When Ed demanded to know whose dorm it was, they'd told him it had been vacant for months. If Ed ever found them, he'd smash their god-damned faces into the ground.

Winry never told him what happened to her, but she didn't need to.

"_I wanted you to be my first."_

Damnit! Those bastards were running free while Winry was suffering. She was showing no signs of improvement, physically and emotionally, and he couldn't send her back home to Pinako. It would break her heart. Edward just wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

It was at that thought when he noticed that he was about to pass his dorm.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" Al asked upon seeing Ed enter.

Ed shut the door behind him with his foot. "Said I was improving, but nothing big." He looked at Winry, and she looked back.

"Guess that means you're leaving soon…" She said softly. A silence fell into the room.

Ed sighed "No…We're not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ed?"

"Nnnn…"

"Edward? Wake up…"

"Nnnn…What?" Ed groaned, opening his eyes and realizing Winry was waking him up while it was still night time.

Winry looked to the bed sheets. "…Could I…um…"

Ed sat up on his elbows. "What?" He asked, realizing the embarrassment on her face.

"C-could I, maybe…sleep here tonight?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

Ed blushed. "But you-uh…Why?"

"Because…I feel better with you…" She sounded so desperate.

…And she was. It was tonight, for some reason, that she didn't feel safe on the couch and somehow the thought of Ed only a few feet away from her wasn't enough. She used to be such a strong girl, able to get over anything, almost, but that night changed her whole life around. Her skin didn't feel clean…she felt so dirty. For the past few weeks, she felt like she had the worst life anyone could ever have…that is…besides Edward. Winry felt like she could connect with him more in a way than she could ever do before…she wanted to be closer to him.

Ed seemed to hesitate for the longest time and Winry began to grow uncomfortable at the thought of him rejecting. Finally, he scooted over in the bed, allowing her space. Relief welcomed her as she crawled close to him…closer than Ed expected. She buried herself under the covers, lying as close to Ed as she thought he'd let her go, and wrapped an arm around his torso.

Ed gulped. Hard. He felt so stiff. _No…No!! I can't be thinking like this after all that's happened to her! Damnit! Why did I say yes?_

His thoughts were interrupted when she sighed, and it almost sounded like she did…happily.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Winry seemed to be so lonely. It was strange not to see her spot a mechanical object and try to take it apart and then put it back together. She wasn't the same…And Ed couldn't stand it.

He wanted her to feel better, and from what he observed last night…

She liked being with him.

He had no time to be flattered, though. He had to come up with a game plan.

It was probably around 7:00 at night, and suddenly something popped into his head. I t was something so unusual for him to think of, that he surprised himself.

Winry was sitting on the couch, looking out the window at the night sky. She jumped when she heard a firm, but soft, voice say her name.

"Winry."

She looked at Ed. He seemed to have one of those I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this looks smothered on his face.

"Get dressed." He said.

"…Why?" Asked Winry.

"Because…because I'm taking you out to dinner."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, how surprised she was to hear those words from Edward Elric's mouth. Happy, too. This is just what she wanted but she never knew he'd go along with it.

Winry looked up, across the table at the back of the menu that was covering Ed's face.

"Go ahead and order anything. Price doesn't matter." Ed said as if he knew she was looking at him.

The place was nice, she had to admit. Round tables that were covered by white table cloths, napkins, plates and utensils were neatly placed in all the right places, chandeliers hung from the wall giving the restaurant a perfect lighting. It was certainly not a place for two teenagers to be eating at, but it was perfect for the great Full Metal Alchemist and his lovely date.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked, holding his note pad in his hand.

Ed sat down the menu and glanced over at Winry and she glanced back. She wasn't quite read to order but Ed was and she didn't want him to wait on her. She looked down at her menu and said the first thing that her eye caught.

"Um, spaghetti and meatballs, please." She said timidly.

The waiter jotted their orders down onto his note pad and walked off. About a minute after, Winry laid her head down into her arms.

"Why'd you take me out to dinner?"

Ed looked up. "What?"

She looked up at him. _Just say it, Ed. I just want to hear you say it, again…_

A faint blush grew on Ed's cheeks.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because…I just uh want-Well, I lov-"

Winry picked up her head.

Ed looked away from her. "Because I wanted to, okay?"

She laid her head back down and paused before speaking. "Okay…"

_Dammit! _Ed thought, picking at a thread on his trench coat. _This isn't turning out as well as I thought it would…_

Sparking a conversation wasn't exactly something that Winry was good at but the silence between them was growing uncomfortably.

"Alchemy doesn't work for everyone, does it?"

Ed looked up, a sudden spark in his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you know. People have been working really hard for all of their lives and never reach what you and your brother have. You are naturally great at it." She propped her chin on her palm and looked at Ed, who had a flattered grin growing on his face.

"Really?" he said,"…what about you, Winry?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You have a natural talent, too."

Winry ran her finger across the table top and followed it with her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! Everything about you comes naturally! You have a great talent with auto-mail, mechanics, and-"He blushed and looked as if he was thinking about saying something next.

"What?" She asked.

He looked up at her, and then looked at the table top.

"You're beautiful. That's not something that you can just make up. You have natural beauty, Winry. Nothing will ever change that."

A compliment.

It changed the way Winry looked at Edward Elric.

Now it changed something that she thought would never be the same: her life.

"Ed-"All the bad thoughts erased from her mind. All she could think of was that one compliment. She loved Edward Elric, and nothing could ever change that.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" A voice that seemed to come out of nowhere said.

Winry looked up and saw the waiter. "Oh, yeah. That's me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed and Winry walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, Winry laughing happily. Thanks to Ed, things seemed to go back to normal.

And they were, until…

Winry stopped, causing Ed to stop and look back at her, sticking a hand in his pocket. "What's wrong?" She seemed to be looking past him, looking farther down the hall. Ed turned. On the other side of the hall, two men were walking toward them.

Tears fell from her eyes as she turned and pulled from Ed's grasp and started to run, as fast as she could, in the other direction.

She couldn't forget their faces. She wished she could, but she could never forget anything about that night…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omg, Cliffy! Ugh, no lemon so sorry, but I didn't want this chapter to get too long. I guess you guys will have to wait for another chapter! I'm horrible, ah ha. Sorry. But please review!!


	14. Love me Don't leave me

Yes. I am still alive. Haha. I completely sorta forgot about this. I thought it would be incredibly selfish not to finish it. I love to write…maybe I'll write a sequel? I looked back on my previous chapters and realized all the mistakes I made. I should really fix em'…nah. You'll have to deal with them. Hehe.

So finally…

Love me. Don't Leave me. Chapter 14

Winry pulled out of Ed's grasp and turned to start running. Ed could already see the tears building up in her eyes. The only question he had in his head was, '_why would she do that?_' Then it hit him, like an imaginary steel fist clipping him in the jaw, as he turned his head toward the two men walking down the hall, who were completely oblivious to the rage now building up in Edward. Edward hadn't felt this way in a while. Probably not since he figured out that Tucker transmuted Nina and Alexander.

Edward Elric would never kill anyone, of course. But he wouldn't mind causing enough pain to someone that would make them want to die. People who rape innocent girls are the people who fall under that category.

'_If my guess is right, those are the bastards who…'_

Ed paused. _Bastards_ are a lot of people. Was it only one person who raped her? Or maybe there was something she wasn't telling him?

At this point, the two men were only a few yards infront of him. Once they reached a few feet within Edward, they started to wonder why he was staring at them with such a fiery look in his eyes, telling them that he was indeed angry.

"What do you want, kid?" One asked.

Ed managed to keep his anger locked inside him for a little while longer. But, he knew he couldn't forever. No, that would be quite unhealthy.

"How could…you bastards walk around like nothing's wrong?" He said behind clenched teeth, which he was grinding uncontrollably. "How could you walk around so carelessly when there's a girl suffering because of what you bastards did!?"

The two men looked at each other, each giving an oh-sit-someone-figured-out look to one another. Almost simultaneously, they took off running. Ed knew he couldn't take down both of them, so he thought it would be easier to keep one in place. Swiftly, he bent down while clasping his hands. Once he set his palms on the ground, a magnificent blue bolt of alchemic energy surged through the ground, creating chains that wrapped around one of the men's ankles. He fell to the ground, landing with a satisfying THUMP that probably knocked him out cold.

The other man was still running, not bothering to look back. He thought he had out run Edward until he felt a hard pressure throw him to the floor. He was turned over, but he didn't exactly see his attackers face because of the fist that delivered in his cheek. His mouth now filled up with blood and small pieces of his teeth. Little did he know, or maybe he did, that Edward had just punched him with a steel knuckle.

"Trust me pal, this hurts a lot less than what she has to go through!" Ed took another good swing at him, his fist hitting him directly in the eye. Edward pulled his fist back and hit him, and then again, and again, and again. It wasn't until the man's face looked like a big, purple bloody mess that Edward decided to get up. But he wasn't going to leave like that. Oh no, Ed decided to walk infront of the man, pull his steel leg back and slam it into the groin of the man, who was now screaming in pain which gave Ed true satisfaction. Then he did it a second time. And a third. He was going to make sure that his days of taking away a young, innocent girl's virginity against their will were over. He pulled his leg back again, but this time, he felt someone pull him pack, keeping him in a firm grasp. The blonde looked up to see Roy Mustang's face looking down at him.

"That's enough kid." Roy said looking at the man squirming on the ground, groaning in complete agony.

Ed glanced behind Mustang at the small crowd of soldiers looking at the scene.

"There was a young blonde girl who passed us on the way here. She looked like she could use someone." Roy said in his usual tone, but this time, there was a sense of sorrow in it.

After a second, Ed pulled away from his grasp and started so run down the hall toward the dorms.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy called.

Riza walked up to his side. "Sir?"

"Call down everyone. We need to clean up this mess." Roy took one last glance at the men on the ground before turning the other way.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed slammed open the dorm's door spotting Winry right away. She was sitting on the couch hugging her knees. When Ed closed the door she looked up at him. Her eyes were dry and you couldn't even tell she was crying.

Then, Winry noticed the blood. It was all over Ed's gloves and splattered on his shirt. And it was then, that a vengeful weight was lifted off her shoulders. She knew what Ed did, and she was, well, relieved.

Ed sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots, and then rolled his jackets off his shoulders. There was a silence that sat between them, but there was no confusion held in it or anything. It just felt peaceful, in a way.

"Ed?"

He looked up, realizing that Winry was standing up, a few feet infront of him. Ed looked down at his gloves and slowly slid them off.

"Yeah?" he said. He kept his head tilted downward, and he saw her feet take a few steps closer to him.

"Thankyou."

Ed threw his gloves on the floor next to him. "Ah, you don't have to thank me. I did it because-because, I…uh"

_No, Ed, tell me. Please tell me. I just want to hear it. Once…please… _Winry set her hands on Ed's shoulders and set her knee on the bed next to him. "Because why?"

Ed looked up at her, and then turned away, his cheeks reddening.

"…Because I…love you-mmph!"

Ed was interrupted by Winry's lips colliding with his. After a second, he pulled away, obviously surprised by her action.

"…I-I thought you wouldn't want this…after all that's happened…" Ed said slowly.

"Are you kidding me? After all that's happened, this is what I want the most. I need you Ed. I have to be close to you. I need you to…help me forget…"

How could he say no to that? He could tell that she seemed desperate, but there was also a sign of playfulness in her tone. He remembered what happened the last time he turned down her offer. To hell with doing that again.

Winry pulled in first, their noses sliding past each other. There was a moment of hesitation until Ed pulled in. He gave a few lights, unsure kisses before his lips remained on hers.

Their tongues touched shyly, so did their bodies. It was after Winry noticed that Ed was being hesitant, that she decided to make a bold move.

She pulled away, and Ed caught a glimpse of excitement in her eyes. Winry turned her body so that her back was pressed against his chest.

Before Ed could ask anything, Winry grabbed his hand and started to run it up her shirt slowly. Ed blushed and then gulped, but didn't refuse and went along with it like any other man would. His hand traveled up, up until he felt the material of her bra.

Winry sat close enough to Ed that she could feel his reactions. _All _of his reactions. She shifted back a little more, her body rubbing against the bulge in his pants.

Ed groaned, his hand traveling into her bra. He hesitated when he heard her gasp. It was then that he noticed it was his prosthetic hand up her shirt, and it had to have been cold.

Winry threw her head back onto his shoulder and grabbed his other hand and slid it up her shirt, also.

Ed liked the way he could feel everything now. The warmth and softness of her skin, the goose bumps he got when he touched her nipple.

She moved her body again, feeling the rather hard bulge rub up against her. Ed hissed this time, feeling a little fed up with the teasing. He placed his lips on her neck and began kissing it in a comforting way. His heart sped up faster, if that was even possible, as he removed his hands from her shirt and began moving them lower, past her navel, across her skirt, and onto her bare thighs. One hand, his prosthetic, remained there. The other, however, nervously traveled into her skirt. He hesitated.

"Keep going." She enthused.

Ed let out a breath of air he'd been holding in and did as he was told. His hand traveled further, until it felt the materials of her panties. He used his middle finger to press down on her sensitive spot. She made a small sound, almost like a whimper. He pressed again, harder. Then he did it again, and again, and again. He had some rhythm in his fingers, and Winry had some rhythm in her moans.

"Stop!" She said, unexpectedly, and removed Ed's hand.

Winry jerked around until she was facing him. Before Ed could ask _what,_ she pushed him down until he was lying on his back. She straddled him at his waist. She removed his tank and threw it carelessly to the side.

As she undid his pants, her lips caressed his stomach. She threw off his pants, and then she did the same with her skirt. All the remaining clothes were taken off when Ed grabbed Winry's shoulders and placed her underneath him. He kissed her lips softly as he slowly slid himself into her.

Winry broke the kiss and said, "Don't hold anything back."

He smirked. "You got it."

At that, he began to pump in and out of her. And god, did it feel amazing. Winry was so warm and moist; it brought pulses of pleasure that surged throughout Ed's body. Winry's slow breathing turned into gasps and her gasps turned into moans.

"Oh, Edward" She moaned, "Don't stop, oh god don't stop."

At this point, Edward wouldn't even think of stopping, instead he grabbed her hips and pumped harder and faster.

Winry let out a yell when she reached her climax. Ed was close, and he decided to go faster. Winry's moans started up again.

Ed started breathing faster and groaning as he started to feel his body tighten, and Winry reached her second climax as Edward came.

"Oh god…" Edward whispered as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. "That's was amazing…"

Winry turned over to look at him. "Thanks…"

Ed glanced at her and looked back to the ceiling. "Don't mention it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Win's POV)

Sunshine peaked through the room's curtains, waking me up. I rolled over and groaned and then opened my eyes. The only person lying in the bed was me and I sat up quickly.

_He left me! Oh god, he left…_

"Morning" I heard someone say. Ed was sitting in a couch looking over some papers. "I smiled. "Good Morning."

Ed didn't look at me and said "you might want to start getting ready.

"For what?"

"Your trains leaving in a few hours"

My heart sank. I forgot that today was the day I was supposed to leave. "B-but…"

"Winry…" Ed finally looked at me. "You know you have to go. It's too dangerous to stay here with me"

Tears started to fill my eyes. "Just a little longer?" I sobbed. "A few more days…"

Ed sighed and stood up, then walked over to my bed side. He placed his hand in mine. "I wish you could stay, I really do. You could get hurt"

"So could you!" I yelled. Then my voice softened.

"Edward…Love me. Don't leave me."

"Don't say that Winry." He squeezed my hand. "I just want you to wait. Wait for me, okay?" He smiled softly and pulled me close. "I love you…

I love you so much."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As the train pulled away from the station, Winry watched Ed until he was out of sight.

"_I just want you to wait"_

Easy for him to say. She sighed.

If waiting is all I can do…

I laid my head against the window and watched as the skies began to cry. What were they crying for? Maybe they're crying for me since I can't seem to do it anymore.

_But maybe…_

She thought, putting a hand over her stomach.

_This is the beginning to something new._

End.

Or maybe TBC. Who knows?


End file.
